Kyandra Icefire
Summary Kyandra Icefire is a very friendly Highborne mage. She is a calm, kind-hearted person that sees to the safetyof others before thinking of herself, and will not back down from a fight, if it means helping others, despite that violence is something that Kyandra does not tolerate. Kyandra's occupation is with the mages of the Kirin Tor, as an ambassador, going on missions in the political manner, hoping that conflict can be solved without any bloodshed occuring. She can very well defend herself with the power of fire and ice magics at her disposal, but mainly uses these magics for self-defense, being that Kyandra does not like to harm others if she can. Kyandra has three companions to her disposal, being if she needs them for assignment purposes, or if she just needs some company. She has a Mana Wyrmling that she's had since childhood named Kiku, a Dark Phoenix Hatchling that she's raised since it was a chick named Shalia, and a young Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling named Skyviolet. She also has a water elemental that she can summon at will, to aid her in combat, or to help her with assignements that she is given, named Hydrolus. Kyandra is also married, to a man named Vatikus Shadowborn, who is very loving and kind towards her. While Kyandra is very kind, she can be a little rash, quick to make desicions, and she can be defensive to an arguement, being that she is quite young, at the age of 317 in elven years (17 in human years). Other then her young age making her rash and defensive, Kyandra is very patient with planning, and is calm when dealing with threats. Her very life has been in danger before, but she does not fear the risk, because she has a way of speaking that saves her life, and the lives of others as well. Kyandra will always welcome strangers with a kind smile and a friendly attitude, but show any threat to her friends, and she will stand up for them, even if it means placing her own life at risk. She also tends to work alone when dealing with assignments for the Kirin Tor, but when it's a group threat/issue, she is more then able to work with others, helping to devise strategies for the group, but rarely helping to fight. Other then that, Kyandra is one that is worth meeting, and will always give a warm, welcoming smile when approached. History Kyandra was born in the city of Eldre'thalas when it was not in ruins. She grew up there for a time, and was quite happy with her life. She had loving parents, a home, friends her age, and even a sitter for when her parents had to leave the city for a while on trips. Kyandra was energetic, lively, and happy in this time of her life. For a while in her life, she was comfortable, didn't have to worry of the violent conflicts of the world, and had people that cared for her and respected her. But it all changed when Eldre'thalas began to grow corrupt. There was much chaos at the time, and panic was striking into those that were not ready for it. Kyandra's parents were worried for their only daughter, and with great sorrow, they opened a portal to an unknown city for Kyandra. At first, Kyandra didn't want to leave Eldre'thalas. Being young, she was stubborn on wanting to stay and help fix the problem. Her parents kneeled to her, and assured her that someday, she would be able to help the people of the world, but her time was not now, and that she needed to go through the portal, so then she could be safe. They even told her that they would follow behind in a week. She looked up at them with sadness in her eyes, then with an unhappy nod, stepped inside the portal, never to see her parents again. When Kyandra got out of the portal, she was now in an unknown city to her. The portal closed behind her, meaning that she could no longer go back to Eldre'thalas. She gave a disapproving sigh, then started to walk around the city, in slight fear not knowing anyone. Many that were in the city were human, and occasinally shot looks at her, unsure of why she was in their city. At first, Kyandra just ignored the glances and looks, but after a while, they were becoming more frequent, and more angered. She became frightened, and took off into a sprint, still having her child-like energy. One human turns to her as she runs and yells in a mocking tone, "Why are you here, you Highborne scum?! Go back and hide like the coward you are, you b*tch!" Many others joined in after that, and Kyandra's sadness only grew and grew, then she turned a corner and accidently bumped into someone. The man, as it turns out, was not human, but was a Sin'Dorei that worked in the city. He glances down at her, eyes raised curiously and says in a calm voice, "Are you alright?" Kyandra keeps to the ground, hiding her face, but nods and says in a soft tone, but with fear, "Where am I, mister...?" She looks up at him, frowning and tears coming down her face. He slightly frowns, then kneels to be at her level and says, still in a calm tone, "You are in the city of Dalaran, young one...how come you're here all by yourself?" She looks up at him with a look of fear, but after a moment, the fear dispates, feeling comfortable. She keeps her attention on him, and explains everything that happened. When she finishes, he gives a small sigh and a shake of his head. Kyandra tilts her head in confusion and says softly, "Are you okay mister...?" He nods at her, then gives her a friendly smile and says, "Yes...I am well..." He pauses, then says softly, "I am Lan'Dalock...what's your name sweetie?" She slowly stands, then says in a soft voice, "K-Kyandra...Icefire..." He nods, then says in a soft tone, "Why don't you stay at my house, until your parents come?" Kyandra's face lights up, and she gives a very soft smile to him, then nods. A week passes, but no sign of her parents would arrive. Kyandra would grow saddened, and start crying. Lan'dalock hugs her tightly, and keeps her close to him, as if protecting her from some unknown threat, and he says in a soft tone, "I will take care of you Kyandra...you won't be alone..." Years passed and Kyandra grew older in the new city. Many would take a liberaty to constantly bully her for being Highborne, and attack her as well. She would arrive home with cuts and burn marks around her, and a look of sadness on her face, but Lan'dalock always took care of her, comforted her, and made sure that she was at least happy when she was at home, by doing some magics for her. She enjoyed these moments, for they were the only points in her life at the time when she was happy. She loved watching Lan'dalock perform his magics for her, being creative with arcane magics. But even so, Kyandra was never truely happy. She was hated by almost every single person in Dalaran, she was constantly attacked, threatened, even almost killed, and was always frowning because of her sadness. When Kyandra turned 300, there was news that an ambassador had died in a fight when working out negotiations. Lan'dalock gave thought, and suggested to Kyandra that she could be an ambassador herself. She was very hesitant at first, because of almost everyone hating her, but Lan'dalock had faith in her, and believed that she could do it. After a few days, Kyandra agreed and after a few weeks, Kyandra was able to take on the role of an ambassador to the Kirin Tor. Lan'dalock was proud of her, and praised her for her courage in taking up the task, but her sliver of happiness wouldn't last. A group of mages, one day after hearing of this, dragged Kyandra into the sewers of Dalaran, tore her clothing, and nearly beat her to death, using weapons, magic, and their fists to beat her down. All the while, they would be yelling at her, saying things like, "So you think you're tough, huh, Highborne?!" "Go back to being a fu*king coward, b*tch!" "You don't deserve to even exist, Highborne!" They beat on her for hours, then close to death, leave her to die alone. Lan'dalock eventually finds her, and quickly rushes her to the medical area to get her treated. As she's getting treated, she says very softly to herself, "I don't deserve life..." Lan'dalock hears her, and tightly holds her hand, saying softly, "Don't talk like that...you deserve every moment of life...every moment. Never say things like that...people get afraid and concerned...like me...please don't scare me, Kyandra..." She nods, keeping her hand in his, happy that she had 'someone' that cared for her and respected her. A few years later, Kyandra gets word that the Alliance needs more able-people to support their cause. She seemed hesitant at first, because of the attack that happened to her, not wanting it to happen again, but Lan'dalock reassures her that not everyone she sees is like that, and that she will meet new people that are kind and caring. She nods at him, and takes her leave of Dalaran, heading to Stormwind to enlist to the Alliance, but still keeping her place amongst the Kirin Tor. Apperance Kyandra is a Highborne, so she's taller then a human, but she's slightly shorter then average elves, but not by too much. Her skin colour is a light peach colour (like a human's), but there's that distinct tint of light violet that makes her distinctively an elf. Her face is very fair, but clearly shows that she is a young elf, not having any markings that a normal elf would have present on their face. On her face, however, are small scars that go across her cheek, and eyes, from combat, or from those that have bullied her in the past. Her eyes glow with a white hue, but are full of welcoming and a small hint of eternal sorrow, because of her past experiences that have effected her. One would have to know Kyandra very well, and look deeply into her eyes to see this hint of sorrow, but to the common person, her eyes show welcoming, and happiness. Her armor is always a main colour of purple, to show her loyalty with the Kirin Tor, and she sometimes wears a tabard with the Kirin Tor symbol to show where her afflications are. Right now, her shoulder-guards cover her shoulders, but on the pads, arcane crystals are spiking out. If one where to hold one of these crystals, it would be surprisingly light, but if needed, Kyandra can add more magic into these shards, and use them as a sharp-edged weapon. Every so often, she has a violet hood that she wears to hide herself, that has a purple viel to hide her face. She does not wear this hood often, and usually leaves it off, so people can see her face. Her hair is a pure white colour, from the use of arcane magics, though in past, her hair was a very light purple colour, but to this day, Kyandra cannot remember this, being that she has worked with magics for most of her life. Her hair is usually in a braid that she does herself, and she seldomly takes it out. She only takes it out when she's alone and needs to think. None of her friends or her husband have seen her with her hair out of it's braid. The clasp that holds her braid together is a light-silver colour, that has an imprint of a phoenix on the clasp. One would have to look very closely at the clasp to notice this imprint, otherwise, it's not very noticable. On her neck, she wears a small necklace, that has a golden chain, and in the center of the chain, is a dark violet gem, that has magical properties. This gem gives Kyandra the ability to say someone's name, then the past, present or future, and the necklace will show her the person at the given time. She mainly uses this to see if someone is okay, or if she doesn't know were someone else and she's concerned. She does not use her necklace around anyone, but she wears it all the time, so it's noticable if one were to see her. She got the necklace as a gift from her husband when they first met. On her left hand, if she takes off her gloves for any reason, a gold band can be seen around her ring finger. Being that she is married, she wears this band to show her loyalty to her husband, and that she wouldn't perfer to be with anyone else. Also, on her wrist on the same hand, a golden bracelet can be seen on her wrist, that has a few charms on it. The main charm would be an oval-shaped charm that has a galaxy on it, but it's enchanted to move around slowly. The bracelet has no magic properties, but like her necklace, she wears it all the time. The bracelet was given to her by her husband as well, just as a small gift. Weapons of Choice Being a mage, Kyandra most preferably uses magic to aid her in combat. She does not use all the magics, being that she has not mastered them. Her magics of choice are Fire magics and Frost magics, preferring to freeze her attackers in place, then burning them with fire. Her mastery is more in Fire Magic, using that magic to burn her attackers, to give them a swift death. She can use Frost magic, but she does not use it often, not liking the idea of freezing people so they can watch as they die. As stated eariler, Kyandra has the ability to summon her water elemental, Hydrolus, to aid her in battle when she needs it. Hydrolus uses frost magics to launch waterbolts at attackers, and can freeze enemies in place so then they can't hit his master, Kyandra. Also, if she needs it, Kyandra wields a small arcane sword to use if she gets involved in melee combat. The sword is formed from arcane magics that Kyandra uses, so the sword is fairly light, but still quite effective against her attackers. If she wants, she can dispate the magics from the sword, turning it into a small hilt, so then she doesn't accidently harm someone with the sword. She rarely uses her sword, so she doesn't do this often. Kyandra's Little Helpers Kyandra, as stated before, has three companions that she can use to her disposal, wether it be for combat, assignments, or if she just needs a bit of company. Kyandra's companions are Kiku the Mana Wyrmling, Shalia the Dark Phoenix, and Skyviolet the Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling. Kiku the Mana Wyrmling Coming Soon. Shalia the Dark Phoenix Coming Soon. Skyviolet the Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling Coming Soon. Personality Coming Soon. Old Days (Vanilla) Coming Soon. Demon's Fire (Buring Crusade) Coming Soon. The Cold North (Wrath of the Lich King) Coming Soon. Breath of the Dragons (Cataclysm) Coming Soon. New Lands, New Allies (Mists of Pandaria) Coming Soon. What now? (Pre-Warlords of Draenor) Coming Soon. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne